Five Night's At Kasey's (Animatronic Version)
Five Night's At Kasey's is a Horror Game that Features you as a German Shepard Pup that works as a Night Shift Worker at Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment, Inspired by Five Night's At Freddy's. And you must Try to survive til 6AM, buy Tracking their Movements from the Buildings Sercirity Camera's. And keep On enough Power til your Shift ends. Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza, is often abbreviated simply to "KBP" or "Kasey's", also called "Kasey Brown's Pizzeria", owned by Kasey's Entertainment, is the name of the fictional location in which Five Nights at Kasey's and Five Nights at Kasey's 2 are set (technically, the two are in different locations, but they share the same name). Kasey's is a family restaurant, reminiscent of Freddy Fazbear Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Kasey Brown's Pizza provides entertainment via singing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Kasey Brown's Pizza is Kasey Brown herself, accompanied by her bandmates, consisting of Snowflake and Rosey, all of whom are on the Show Stage, and the two secondary characters named Ranger 1 out of the 2 Human Kid Animatronics, who remains decommissioned behind his curtain in Pirates' Cove. And the Other Human Kid Animatronic is Ryder. That helps Kasey, Snowflake and Rosey Entertain the Kids. Despite Kasey's looking like a charming, family-friendly restaurant, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. the original restaurant was named "Brownie's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza." By the time the events of the second game occurred, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the first location, an incident occurred when a man/ (or) a dog dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Kasey's or Spring-Ryder's) suit, lured two kids and eventually four pups in total into the back of the Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza seen in the second location; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children and the Pups, nor their bodies were ever found.the original restaurant was named "Brownie's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza." By the time the events of the second location occurred, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. In the first location, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business had been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant had been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment was forced to close down at the end of the year. (Then opening up The New and Emproved Kasey Brown's Pizzeria). FNAK 1 Kasey Brown Ryder Ranger Skye Rosey Snowflake FNAK 2 Toy Kasey Toy Ryder Toy Skye Toy Rosey Toy Snowflake Toy Ranger (Ashley) Chase Marshall Withered Kasey Brown Withered Ryder Withered Ranger Withered Skye Withered Rosey Withered Snowflake FNAK 3 Springtrap Ryder Phatom Kasey Brown Phatom Ranger Phatom Ashley Phatom Marshall Phatom Chase Phatom Skye Phatom Rosey Phatom Snowflake FNAK 4 Nightmare Kasey Brown Nightmare Ryder Nightmare Ranger Nightmare Ashley Nightmare Chase Nightmare Marshall Nightmare Skye Nightmare Rosey Nightmare Snowflake ''TBA '' Category:Five Night's At Kasey's Related Category:Survival Groups Category:Groups